


Happy Ending

by darkavenger



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Gat Out of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

“Johnny!” The Boss springs off his feet as his friend enters the chamber.

“Huh,” Johnny remarks, glancing around at the lavishly decorated room, “Not exactly what I was expecting to see when I heard Satan had you imprisoned, but eh, I guess this works too.”

“Yeah…” The Boss glances round a little sheepishly, then blinks, surprised, “Wait, is this a jailbreak?”

“Yeah,” Johnny cocks an eyebrow, “what did you think I was doing here”

“Honestly?” The Boss shrugs, “I thought you’d run to my rescue, headfirst into hell, without a plan and gotten yourself captured.”

Johnny snorts, shaking his head. “Please. I had a plan.”

“Really?” Not that he isn’t grateful for the rescue and all, but the Boss can’t keep the doubt from his voice.

“Yeah,” Johnny retorts, “Punch Satan in the face. It’s a good plan. Straightforward.”

“That worked?” The Boss really can’t hide his disbelief this time.

“Eh,” Johnny shrugs, and admits, “Kinzie might have helped. A little.”

“Ah,” the Boss says tactfully. That makes a lot of sense.

“Anyway,” Johnny says, “This is meant to be a rescue mission.”

“Yeah,” the Boss nods, eager to leave. The rooms are nice and all… but he hasn’t killed or smashed or broke something in weeks. “What’s our exit strategy? You got a car waiting?” His forehead creases as he tries to figure out the logistics involved in breaking out of hell, “Er… a portal? Blackhole?”

“Even better,” Johnny says, then spreads his wings.

“Holy fuck.”

Johnny grins. “Nothing holy about this.” He steps forward, and -

“Hey, dude!” The Boss protests, cheeks heating up, as Johnny grabs him, “what are you doing?”

Johnny looks at him impatiently. They’re close enough for the Boss to make out his expression behind his shades. “Rescuing you. Now fuckin’ stop squirming.”

“Sure,” the Boss says, then, because he really can’t help himself when Johnny’s flush up against him like this, “Hey, Johnny? Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?”

Johnny gives him another impatient look. “It’s a gun.”

“Oh. Right.” The Boss shuts up for once, though he can feel his blush deepen as Johnny scoops him up bridal style. Johnny crouches, then launches himself into the air.

“Shit!” The Boss ends up hastily flinging his arms round Johnny’s neck. He’s not clinging, he tells himself, he’s just… holding on. “Hey, the door’s that way!”

“We’re not taking the door,” is all the warning Johnny gives before they’re crashing through the window.

“Fuck!” The Boss screams, giving up on dignity and clinging to Johnny. Broken glass flashes in the fiery hell-light, falling around them like embers.

Johnny’s lips quirk up in a grin.

“Hey,” the Boss says, looking around nervously, “Aren’t we forgetting something?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Kinzie?”

“She’s got her own ride.” Johnny says. “Matt and the others are opening up a portal to take her back to the ship.”

“Oh,” the Boss nods, “That makes sense.” He falls quiet for a minute, then, “Hey, Johnny? Not to sound ungrateful, but is this whole -” carrying me like a damsel in distress “- thing necessary? If we could just catch a portal out, I mean.”

“Huh?” Johnny glances down at the Boss. “Nah.”

“Oh.” The Boss absorbs that information. “So this whole -” carrying me around in your arms like a bride “- thing, that’s just, what, because you want to or something?”

Johnny grins, “Pretty much.”

“Oh. Oh.”

“And Boss?”

“Yeah?”

“I am happy to see you.”


End file.
